Jump roping is fun
by titansoul123
Summary: The teen titans go to the park, and Starfire encounters five children playing Jump rope. While she still learns how to Jump Rope, she finds out what the double dutch challenge is.


They were all in their civil clothes, at the park. A titan's got to have some fun, right?

Raven was already reading near her usual tree, in a pair of skinny jeans, a black T-shirt, and grey jacket with a hoodie. Starfire was in shorts, a blue tank top, and flip flops. Beastboy was in a pair of jeans with a black shirt and tennis shoes, Robin wearing jeans and a white tee, and Cyborg wearing his hologram ring.

Starfire was watching the boys of the Teen Titans play football, two to one- Robin said he wanted to be his own team.

"Ice Cream Soda with a Cherry On top, Who's your boyfriend let's find out! Is it A, B,C, D, E, F, G..." Starfire whipped her head around to see three girls and two boys playing jump ropes on the basketball field, one of the girls jumping in the middle. Two girls were holding the jump ropes, the two boys singing along with the rhyme. She angled herself towards them and watched them with such curiosity, wondering what it felt like to jump, while trying not to slip on the ropes at the same time. They looked like they were having fun.

Starfire got up and walked over to them, but kept a distance. The children didn't seem to acknowledge her presence, seeing as she was hiding behind a tree.

"Your boyfriend's name is Zachary the 50th!" One girl shouted. She wore blue kapri's with a flower design on the side, a pink ruffle Tee, and she had brown bangs and long straight brown hair and blue eyes.

"You guys have the boyfriends?" She found herself asking, causing the children to turn to her with a shocked look on their face.

"Yes, I am the Starfire from the Teen Titans. What is your names?" She asked, on her leaning down to their height. The girls screamed as the boys gawked at her. Starfire giggled as they bombarded her with questions and autographs, all that good stuff.

After she got through their rant, she finally decided to ask.

"May I join in the Jump Roping with you guys?" She asked nicely, smiling at them.

"SURE!" One of the girls said, having curly blonde hair, green eyes, and a sundress on and flip flops.

"Yay! How do we Jump Rope?" Starfire asked. They all stopped what they were doing and stared dumb-founded at the alien princess.

"You, don't know how, to _Jump Rope?"_ One of the boys asked, having curly brown curls and brown eyes, wearing gym shorts and a yellow T-shirt.

"No, we do not do such things on Tameran. But it looks very fun."

"IT IS FUN!" One of the other girls shouted. She was slightly shorter than all of them, having straight red hair and green eyes, wearing pants, a simple flowery shirt, and flats.

"Then shall we Jump Rope?"

"Sure."

Two of the girls grabbed the ends of the Jump Ropes as the red-headed one stood in front of them, in a running position.

"First, My name is Ashley." The brown headed one introduced herself.

"That's Genie.." She gestured two the blonde, who was holding the other end of the rope. "- That's Caroline.." She gestured to the red-head that was in a running stance, ready to do something."-And that's Alex and Tommy." She gestured to the two boys, ready to cheer them on.

"Hello, friends!" She waved and smiled at them, in which they waved back.

"Okay, step on either side of the rope." Starfire obliged.

"Now, me and Genie are going to ... go like this." She demonstrated by circling the rope, but it was halted by Starfire's feet.

"When it touches the ground, you jump. Don't trip or hit the rope, you lose. Can you do that?" Ashley asked. Starfire nodded as they started.

"Ice cream Soda pop with a cherry on top, who's your boyfriend let's find out! Is it A, B, C, D, E, F, G, E, H, I-" Starfire tripped on it, and giggled. She thought she was pretty good for a first-timer.

"Lemme Jump in!" The Caroline shouted. Genie nodded, and her and Ashley again. Starfire watched Caroline curiosity, as Caroline, looked up at the Jump Rope, tracking it's moves. After three seconds, she ran in and started jumping, without tripping. Starfire was impressed, and she jumped up and down, cheering Caroline on. Then Tommy jumped in, in rhythm with Caroline.

"We're gonna go faster!" Genie shouted, and the rope started hitting the ground faster than usual, and they still were jumping. Next Alex jumped in, and now there were three of them. Soon, Caroline jumped out, heaving, and sat on the ground trying to catch her breath. Starfire sat down next to her and smiled.

"How did you just jump in like that?" Starfire asked.

"You have to wait for the right moment at the right time, or else you might get hit with the Jump Rope."

"I wish to try."

"Go on, just Jump in!" Caroline encouraged her. Starfire stood up and went in a running stance just like she had seen Carolina go in earlier, and waited for ' the right time'

"NOW!" Caroline shouted from behind her. Starfire ran in and started jumping, letting out a victorious laugh. Tommy jumped out and now it was just her and Alex. They rotated in circled, till Alex jumped out, leaving her. Starfire was mentally counting how much she Jump Roped. Yeah, Jump Roping was fun. She jumped out and collapsed on the ground, out of breath.

"I want to Jump Rope now." Ashley and Genie let go of the Jump Ropes, and Tommy and Caroline calmly took their places.

"Double Dutch Challenge." Genie blurted out, and Ashley and her got into running stances. Alex pulled out his Ipod and plugged it to two portable speakers they were listening to while they were Jump Roping.

"Caroline and Tommy held one Jump Rope like usual, and the other one lay next to them, in their reach. Starfire watched curiously, into seeing what the Double dutch challenge was.

"I will go get my friend." Starfire said, and flew off to find Raven.

**`Scene Break`**

Starfire flew to Raven, who was still sitting at the tree, flipping pages in her book.

"Friend Raven, I wish to show you something." She said. Raven sighed and checked her bookmark before closing her book and following Starfire silently back to the basketball court.

When they got back, the children instantly stopped and gasped at Raven, even though she remained unfazed. And as usual, they bombarded her with questions and pictures and autographs, and once that was done, Starfire got right down to the point.

"Please show us this Double-Dutch Challenge?" The children nodded and went back to their challenge. They were jumping with one Jump Rope right now, Genie and Ashley in the middle. The radio was playing off of Alex's Ipod, and as soon as it hit the chorus, Caroline and Tommy grabbed the second rope and soon they were jumping with two ropes. Genie and Ashley giggled and held hands as they jumped together, and the songs just kept on playing.

_It's so simple get to the floor x10_

_Somalia, Bosnia, Cuba, Columbia, Equador, Mexico, Bhutan, Morocco, Botswana, Ghana, India, Serbia, Libya, Lebanon, Ghambia, Namibia, Bali, Mali, Chile, Malawi..." _They jumped to M.I.A. Matangi, and as soon as the song was over, Caroline and Tommy dropped one of the ropes and soon they were back to regular Jump roping. When the chorus started again,, they picked up the rope once again, and were back to Double-Dutching, only a little bit faster than normal. Ashley and Genie couldn't keep up with it, so they both Jumped out, sweating and gasping for air.

Frankly surprised, Raven was a bit impressed.

"I wish to do the Double-Dutch! Raven will join in to!" Starfire suggested. Raven whipped her head around to face Starfire glaring at her as Starfire nervously chuckled and pulled them into the middle of the circle. They started, Raven and Starfire jumped, till Raven tripped on the rope. Raven wasn't going to admit that it was slightly fun.

**~Scene Break~**

Beastboy fell to the ground to catch his breath.

"I'm tired dude, I don't wanna play anymore." He said, laying on the grass and morphing into a dog.

"Let's have lunch." Cyborg said as he raced along with Robin to get the basket. Beastboy looked over to where he'd last seen Starfire. Right now instead, he is seeing Raven and Starfire double-dutching with five other kids, and they look like they're having fun.

**~Scene Break~**

Starfire and Raven decided to do the double-dutch challenge, and now the two of them were in running stances as Caroline and Genie held the rope and started. Starfire ran in first, and scooted down to make some room, then Raven jumped in, and soon they were both jumping. The song hit the chorus part.

_Uh huh, this my shit_

_All the girls stomp your feet like this_

_A few times I've been around that track_

_And it's not just gonna happen like that_

_'Cause I aint no Hollaback girl_

_Aint no hollaback girl.._

They were doing double-dutch now, spinning around and chuckling and smiling. The double dutch got quicker and dropped into regular jumproping when the next song came on. Starfire had gotten tired and jumped out, leaving Raven. An upbeat song came on as Raven jumped. Just as Caroline and Tommy picked up the second rope to do double-dutch, someone ran in and joined.

"I WANNA JUMP ROPE!" Beastboy shouted before running in and joining Raven on double-dutching to the song.

_Shake Shake just Shake Shake_

_Just Shake Shake_

_Just Shake Chica Shake Shake_

_Shake Shake just Shake Shake_

_Just Shake Shake_

_Just Shake Chica Shake Shake_

_Mentirosa(Mentirosa)_

_Mentirosa(Mentirosa)_

_Mentirosa(Mentirosa)_

_Dale Huevos_

_Dale Huevos..._

They jumped along to the Ying Yang twins and Pitbull as they sang Shake, which went along well with their little routine. They started jumping faster, competing for who would get tired first. They spun around, Starfire and the others cheering, singing, clapping all the way.

"Okay, so now we're going to throw items at you, and make it a little faster. Starfire, can you throw your Starbolts?" Tommy asked.

"Sure." Starfire's hands were engulfed in green energy, her eyes burning green as she smirked a the two jumping titans.

"Kay. Go!" Starfire released her Starbolts just as a really poppy, upbeat song started.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me _

_I still feel your touch in my dreams,_

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

_'CAUSE EVERYTIME WE TOUCH, I GET, THIS FEELING_

_AND EVERY TIME WE KISS I SWEAR I COULD FLY_

_CAN'T YOU FEEL MY HEART BEAT FAST, I WANT THIS TO LAST,_

_NEED YOU BY MY SIDE..._

They were jumping fast, till they finally tripped and fell on the ground. Beastboy immediately broke out into laughter while Raven allowed a small smile.

"That was fun."


End file.
